Field of Invention
Various exemplary embodiments relate generally to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a memory block, and an operating method thereof.
Description of Related Art
A semiconductor device includes a plurality of memory blocks. The plurality of memory blocks are arranged in line and have varying characteristics depending on their position in the semiconductor device.
Therefore, operating conditions may be set according to the characteristics of each of the memory blocks.